


Student and Teacher

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Remus and Minerva could talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student and Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

“Really, Remus, I must ask what you’re doing with my star seeker,” Professor McGonagall teased, seating herself across from Remus in the teachers' room.

Remus looked up from grading a student essay to see his former Transfiguration teacher summon herself a cup of tea. “Well, he asked for help in fighting dementors,” Remus began carefully, putting down the essay, “and I thought as his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher I should-“

McGonagall looked up sharply from adding sugar to her tea. “You’re teaching him to summon a patronus? That’s hardly third-year material.”

“He’s hardly your average third-year,” Remus replied, leaning forward a little in his chair.

McGonagall hesitated, then nodded. “That’s true,” she replied softly.

There was silence in the room for a few moments, interrupted by the shuffling of papers and the tink of a spoon against a tea cup.

“He looks so much like James,” McGonagall said suddenly.

Remus froze, then smiled. “He does.”

“Have…have you said anything to him yet?”

“No. And I’m not sure I plan to.”

There was silence for another few moments, once again interrupted by McGonagall.

“How are you getting a dementor for him to practice on?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Remus laughed. “His boggart is a dementor,” he explained.

She widened her eyes. “That’s astonishing,” she murmured.

Remus leaned back in his chair, still smiling. “I would never disobey Professor Dumbledore’s orders,” he said in a slightly mocking tone.

McGonagall laughed. _“Albus,"_ she said. "Really Remus, you can call us by our first names now, no one will object.”

He laughed again. “No fears on that, Professor. We always did call you 'Menacing Minerva' after third year.”

They laughed together for a few moments, then a slight chime rang, a reminder for any teachers in the room that afternoon classes were about to begin. Remus began gathering up his papers.

“Do you have a class now?” he asked Minerva, betting on her casual pose that he already knew the answer.

“No,” she said, and leaned back stretching out a bit, basking in the warmth from the firelight. “My third years are having a longer herbology class today, because it’s dangerous to leave the greenhouse while in the middle of working on Exploding Walnuts, or something of that sort.”

Remus headed for the door, then hesitated and turned back. “Chocolate?” he offered, holding out a bar of Honeyduke’s best to Minerva. “I had some left over from my last session with Harry, and most experts agree that it works best when fresh.”

Minerva blinked for a moment, then accepted it with thanks. Remus left the room and she leaned back again, savoring the taste. After all, no sensible woman would ever refuse chocolate.


End file.
